


ShinRa's Other Dark Secret

by GuiltyRed



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, implied bad touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfection has its price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ShinRa's Other Dark Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Title: ShinRa's Other Dark Secret  
> Author: GuiltyRed  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: implied bad touch  
> Word count: 157  
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, Angeal: Good Guy - He was the good one, no matter what, it seemed.  
> Summary: Perfection has its price.  
> A/N: This went weird on me…

The nice guy. The ideal mentor. The perfect example. Angeal Hewley’s strength in all things marked him as a singular man among the multitudes.

Like all 1st Class SOLDIERs, he lived in front of the cameras: ShinRa public relations maintained a relentless standard from which none dared to deviate. Unlike some of his more flamboyant fellows, Angeal bore the scrutiny with stoic acceptance. He never seemed to lose his temper or his dignity, at least never in public.

It seemed as though his life really matched the propaganda.

His discretion in all dealings held him above suspicion, even when those dealings involved a midnight meeting with the leader of the Turks. Money exchanged hands with practiced speed, and Angeal the ideal SOLDIER disappeared below plate with no one the wiser.

Everyone knew the Don catered to all tastes for a price, though even he had to admit he had qualms about those boys being so damn young…


End file.
